One In The Same
by MissesTrinity
Summary: NOT A SLASH! When these two girls arrive at Hogwarts in 4th year no one knows what to expect, and what are they running from? Will The Slytherin Prince and The Boy Who Lived be able to get along long enough to save them? 2 different personalities, 1 mind.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

Two little girls were playing tag in front of a huge plantation.

The plantation house was white with light blue trim. The bushes in front of the house and around the trees were a deep green with light pink roses.

All of a sudden there was a loud pop followed by another only half a second later. The two girls gasped, standing right in front of them was two house elves that looked fair, "Miss Carraway, Gypsy has orders. Orders to take you away from here."

"As does Shamrock for Miss Blackburn." peeped the bigger of the two, obviously the male, "Your fathers' write to you," the little house elf rummaged through his front, ratty cloth pocket. He seemed to find what he was looking for and began to read the crinkly parchments...

"_Dear Girls,_

_Sweet Gabrielle and darling Audrey, you must go with Shamrock and Gypsy. They will protect you._

_Audrey, you are only four, we don't expect you to understand all of this. We will come for you as soon as we can. We love you._

_Your father and mother,_  
_Timothe and Evelyn Blackburn._

_Beautiful Girls,_

_Audrey, I have come to think of you as a daughter. Your smart and talented, remember we are doing this for you._

_Gabrielle Marcy, you best not put up anything such as a fight right now. If you do, like I suspect you will, I have given Gypsy permission to spank you._

_I love you, baby girl. Try to be cooperative, my dear._

_Your father,_  
_Kristof Carraway._"

The little elves looked up at the two little girls in front of them, "So.. Is it going to be cooperation or a spanking, Miss Carraway?" Gypsy inquired hoping for the former. She hated spanking Gabrielle, the girl never meant anything bad, she was just too stubborn for her own good.

* * *

Hey guys:) It's MT here.

This is my first story to ever publish on here and I'm writing it with my best friend, Yliana.  
Let us know what you think. We will have more up tonight.

PS: Feel free to give us any ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

While Gypsy and Shamrock were outside gathering the girls, The Blackburns' and Mr. Carraway were inside the great house, fighting a battle that would leave scars on their hearts and souls.

Evelyn Blackburn was hoping it wouldn't come to this. The woman in front of her had been like her sister since they met in Savannah's 3rd year and Evelyn's 5th year at Hogwarts. She had sensed the signs that something was going on when her friend would disappear for hours on end.

"Oh Evelyn, don't look so hurt." The woman purred.

"How could you, Savannah? She's your daughter!" Evelyn scolded, the image of that dark mark vandalizing that innocent body flooding her teary vision.

"Exactly. She is my daughter, and I will do whatever I see fit for her." Savannah answered, coldly.

Kristof Carraway had been standing in the corner clench his fists and taking depth breaths. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman.. She was no longer the one he had fallen in love with just a few years ago. She was a cold, empty shell.. Just looking for something that was darker and colder than her frozen heart. "So you sell our daughter like some.. Whore?"

"Don't worry, Kristof. They will treat her with great care." Savannah went to walk away, "She belongs to him until she is eighteen. I'll just need to take her to him and I should be home for dinner."

She went to kiss her husband goodbye when he grabbed her by the throat, picking her up until she was eye level to him. Seeing as he was 6'6" and she was 5'3".. Her feet were nowhere near the ground. "That's almost fifteen years, Savannah." He growled. With each word his grip tightened alittle more until she started to turn purple.

"Kristof! Don't do this! Maybe we can fix this some other way." Evelyn pleaded.

"Kristof, if you kill her Gabrielle will be left with no one. While you rot in Azkaban, Gabrielle will be here. Alone. Is that what you want?" Timothe Blackburn spoke for the first time, the voice of reason, "She needs you."

As soon as the words left his mouth Kristof completely let go of Savannah, resulting in her falling onto the ceramic floor with a loud thud and shallow little breaths. "I don't care where you go, but it better not be here. Stay away from Gabrielle, you owe her that much. She did save your life after all." Savannah looked at her husband like he had just grown three heads.

"I did this for her, Darling." Savannah said dumbfounded.

"Oh please, Savannah. You did this for yourself. And who has to pay the price? Gabrielle does. She's three years old for Merlin's sake! Do you have no shame?" Gabrielle was like Evelyn's second daughter. How dare she do this!

Evelyn went to lunge at Savannah only to be held back by two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Go." Timothe growled, while tring to keep a tight grip on his struggling wife. When she was mad, you'd have to be crazy to get with in throwing distance, and that's exactly what Timothe was. What they all were. Crazy of the game this shell of a woman has played for a year now.

"And I thought you people were my friends.. My husband." said Savannah.

"And Gabrielle thought you were her mother, someone who would never put her in the hands of death!" screamed Evelyn.

"She is a pureblood! He would never harm her, I know this. She is my daughter, he understands what power and usefulness I hold." At this part Savannah held her head high, like she was on top of the world.

"Really? Cause if that's the case.. They don't need Gabrielle." Timothe taunted, he had to do something.. For his friend was speechless. "You and I both know, as does everyone else, you are nothing more than trash in the way of treasure. He wants Gabrielle for who she will be in the future and if dealing with you is what he has to do, he's going to do it."

Finally Evelyn got loose of her husband and when he went to grab her again.. She gave him one look causing him to back steps while slowly rasing his hands, he whispered, "Your on your own, Savannah."

"Listen here, you ungrateful puta.." Her days of living in Spain clearly showed when she was angry, "Either you get in that fireplace and flo powder your arse out of here, or I'm gonna fucking tear it apart."

At this Timothe and Kristof quickly shuffled over to the brown suede sofa on the back wall to see how this played out. Both were wearing matching goff ball grins.

Savannah swallowed hard, having a flashback from their 6th year at Hogwarts when Evelyn body slammed the half giant, Haggrid, to the floor.. It didn't end pretty. As Savannah came back to reality she slowly back towards the fireplace.

"Good choice." Evelyn purred.

With one long, last look at her husband Savannah was gone.. All that was there where she last stood was green smoke.

* * *

It's MT again.

I told you there would be more soon, and here it is!  
Yliana will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

**DETAILS! **This is what the girls and their families ten years later.

_**THE BLACKBURNS'**_

Audrey Elizabeth Blackburn:

Age: 14  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
Hair Color: Auburn w/ black underneath. Length: To her lower back.  
Eye Color: Ice blue.  
Skin: Olive complexion.  
Freckles: None.  
Piercings: Ears, and cartilage.

Evelyn Noelle Blackburn:

Age: 33  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
Hair Color: Dark auburn. Length: To her shoulders.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Skin: Olive complexion.  
Freckles: Few freckles.  
Piercings: Ears.

Timothe J. Blackburn:

Age: 34  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 230 lbs.  
Hair Color: Dark brown. Length: Short.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Skin: Tan.  
Freckles: None.

Camree Janay Blackburn:

Age: 6  
Hair Color: Dark brown. Length: Bottom of shoulder blades.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Skin: Tan.  
Freckles: Few.  
Piercings: Ears.

* * *

**_THE CARRAWAYS'_**

Gabrielle Marcy Carraway:

Age: 14  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 108 lbs.  
Hair Color: Jet black w/ white streaks. Length: To her lowerback.  
Eye Color: Charcoal gray.  
Skin: Tan.  
Freckles: Very few.  
Piercings: Ears, cartilage, nose, and belly button.  
Tattoos: A long black snake wrapping around her upper right thigh, part of her tummy, up and around her back, and over her left shoulder. (1 more will be revealed during the story.)

Savannah Berchin (Ex Carraway):

Age: 31  
Height: 5'3"  
Weight: 115 lbs.  
Hair Color: Mahogany. Length: To her chin.  
Eye Color: Emerald green.  
Skin: Pale.  
Freckles: Yes, everywhere.  
Piercings: Ears.

Kristof M. Carraway:

Age: 34  
Height: 6'6"  
Weight: 250 lbs.  
Hair Color: Honey blonde. Length: Short.  
Eye Color: Dark brown, almost black.  
Skin: Tan.  
Freckles: None.

Raymond B. Berchin:

Age: 2  
Hair Color: Strawberry blonde.  
Eye Color: Green.  
Skin: Pale.  
Freckles: Average.

* * *

:)It's MT and Yliana.

Another 2 chapters before we go to bed!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

Audrey was sitting in her grand living room with her father in a peaceful silence when Evelyn Blackburn came running in the room and jumped into her fourteen year old's lap. Audrey could feel her mother's tears start to soak through her Tweety Bird PJ's and silently tried to make a compromise with Merlin to get this crazy lady off of her. Obviously it did not work cause her mother had not moved an inch other than her shuddering shoulder's.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Mom, I don't leave for another two days," replies Audrey, slightly annoyed.

"I know, but you're leaving me!" Evelyn cried, throwing her hands in the air.. Leaving her with nothing to hold onto Evelyn ungracefully fell onto her bum, getting a fit of giggles out of Audrey.

"Evelyn, honey, she won't be gone forever." Timothe Blackburn said, smiling at his lovely wife, "She has been gone to that American boarding school since she was eleven! Just breathe." He tried to soothe her.

"Exactly! Thanks dad. And it's not like I'm leaving you guys all alone. Y'all still have Camree," Audrey says just as her mother begins to sob again, "Ugh.. I'm going to pack." She says as she walks up the grand staircase to her room. She didn't waste time to look at the family photos hung on all the walls, as soon as she hit the top step she took a quick right to the door at the very end and entered, slamming the door shut behind her. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, while doing so she took in the view in front of her.

Her room was a deep purple with silver trim.. And when you turned the lights off her ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars. Her bed was on the wall opposite the door. Her bed was a queen size made of black oak, the comforter was silver, and the pillows were black and purple. The wall on the left side of her bed was a collage of pictures in black and white. From her days in America, from her vacations back home in Romania, pictures from and with people from one side of the world to the other. All of her furniture was black and her carpet was a light shade of purple.

"I am so ready to get out of here," Audrey says to herself as she starts piling clothes into her suitcases. As she cleaned out her dresser, Audrey came across an old torn photo of two little girls in matching dresses, she flipped the picture over to see written carefully across the back, _"Audrey Blackburn and Gabrielle Carraway 1984"_. Audrey missed her so much, Audrey and Elle had been like sisters the past 10 years but for the last few months Elle had been staying with her mother and they had absolutely no contact. Audrey was pulled from her thoughts at hearing that familiar pop from somewhere behind her.

"Audrey want Shamrock to help pack?" Audrey turned to see her house elf picking up the scattered mess of old clothes Audrey had thrown all over the room. He threw them all onto the bed giving her the _You Better Put These Back Where You Found Them_ look.

"No thanks, Shamrock. I'll do it."

"Yes ma'am, need anything let Shamrock know." He said as he walked from the room.

Audrey took the picture that had brought on a huge wave of emotions and carefully placed it into her photo album, Audrey had tons of pictures. Most of them being of her and Elle but there were others, her and her parents, and Camree, and some of her and Shamrock. Other people may have found it odd but Audrey and Shamrock were very close, ever since Audrey was born. The Blackburn Family was not the kind of family that treated house elves badly.

For the rest of the day Audrey stayed in her room cleaning the mess she had made all those nights before. When she finished that she sat on the black love seat that was placed in front of her window wall and picked up a book one of her Muggleborn friends, Carrissa, from America had given to her. **_Montana Destiny_**. She read it until she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

She vaugely remembered her father coming in the room to check on her. When Timothe saw how uncomfortable his eldest daughter looked, he picked her up lover's leap style and carried her to her bed. After placing a goodnight kiss on her forehead he slowly walked out of the room turning off the lights as he went.

* * *

The next two days were just as bad, her mother cried constantly, and so did Camree. On the day of Audrey's departure Camree woke up running to her big sister's room four doors down from her very own.

Audrey was sitting in her bed smiling. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She would finally get to see what all the fuss was about, and with her best friend!

There was a quiet knock on her door before it slowly creaked open revealing a teary wide eyed, Camree. "Addie.. Can I come i-i-in? She stuttered.

Normally Audrey would have been rather annoyed by her little sister's nick name for her, but under the circumstances, she smiled. "C'mere, Bed head." Camree reached a hand up into her mess of brown curls and giggled before running and jumping into her big sister's fluffy bed.

Audrey wrapped her arms around her little sister with a smile on her face, "Cam, you should still be asleep. It's so early!" Audrey feigned shock when seeing the time on her bedside clock. _6:30 a.m._

Camree looked up at Audrey with those big innocent brown eyes, "I didn't want to lose anymore time with you.."

Audrey pursed her lips to attempt to make Camree wonder if her sister would really send her back to bed.. Then she smiled, "Okay.. How about this? You go get your special pillow and Pluto, then we will both try to get some more sleep.. and if that doesn't work.." Audrey seemed to be contemplating something, causing Camree to swallow, hard. "Then we'll go down to the kitchen and make our kind of breakfast with Shamrock. Deal?"

Camree seemed to think very hard, making Audrey giggle. "Well.. Answer me this, first." Camree said, as if they were making a legal agreement, "When you say _our kind of breakfast_, what do you mean, exactly?"

"I mean loud music, dancing around the kitchen with Shamrock, cooking chocolate chip pancakes, and peanut butter squares! Oh.. And maybe we can convince Shamrock to do the Soulja Boy again!" At this both, Audrey and Camree fell onto each other laughing at the memory they had from a few months ago when they walked into the kitchen around 7 o'clock in the morning to see Shamrock gettin' down. The two had automatically joined him in the dance falling right into step, little did they know their parents had gotten it on Wiz-Cam. It was now a permanent movie picture on Audrey's wall.

"Deal." Camree breathed out. With that she ran out of Audrey's room and down the hall to get her pillow and Pluto, her favorite stuffed animal.

* * *

Heyy! Here is a chapter by Yliana!

Mine is soon to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

The bright morning sun shone through the bay window opposite the king sized bed. The warm rays fell upon the sun kissed skin of young Gabrielle Carraway.

There was a slight knock at the door.. Only to be swung open half a second later. The young girl automatically sat up, but seeing as she had been hanging off the bed.. The sudden movement resulted in her falling face first into her fluffy black carpet. "Mmm-hmph." Was all you heard before she tiredly sat up glaring at the person who stood in the door way.

Instead of seeing one pair of eyes, she was meet with three. One set was ice blue and the other two were different shades of green. "Sister! Why bon't you sweep nakey.. It's so fweeing!" A little boy with strawberry blonde curls practically yelled.

"Ray!" The girl girl groaned while rubbing her temples. "Did you have to enter so rudely?" She inquired.

"I knot.." the little boy said innocently, "Mommy mabe boor go '_BANG BANG_'". He said before running and jumping on his big sister's bed, or attempting at least.

"That is beside the point, dear Gabrielle."

"Mother.." The girl growled while helping her brother onto her bed, "It is too early to even try to tolerate you calling me that horrid name. Call me Elle, or this here fist," Elle said indicating to her right hand, "Is going to meet that there face of your's." Ray started giggling at the stunned face his mother wore.

"Raymond!" She snapped, he slowly whispered '_I sowwy_' before hanging his head. "Now, _Gabrielle_, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy."

"You say it like that name holds some special meaning to me?" Elle snickered. At the warning look from her mother she coughed to clear her throat, "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I meant no disrespect towards you. Aggravating my mother has always been a joyous hobby of mine. I'm Elle Carraway."

"It's quite alright. My son isn't very well with rude awakenings either." She drawled, sending Elle's mother a disapproving look.

"Well you get the all natural look." Elle said sarcastically pointing to her Medusa hair.

"Amb.. the awmost nakeb one!" Elle looked to her little brother slightly confused before looking down and seeing what she was wearing, black hipsters and a cropped tee.

"Savannah, could you please give me a moment alone with Elle?" It was more a demand than a request.

"Of course, Narcissa." Her mother gulped nervously, "Raymond, come along." The little boy reluctantly jumped from the bed and ran out the door.

There was a sudden pop and a small house evil appeared next to the bay window, "Gimpi has brought Miss Elle her usual." Gimpi carefully sat Elle's breakfast, biscuits and gravy with sweet tea, on her black coffee table on the far side of the room. The house elf bowed about to take leave when Elle stopped him.

She smiled kindly to the little guy and said, "I want one picture with you, Gimpi. Please? As a going away gift.." Elle pleaded.

"As a going away gift Gimpi will take a picture with Mistress." Mrs. Malfoy watched the scene in front of her play out, with a mix of shock and admiration across her face. Elle jumped excitedly and quickly skipped over to her book shelf retrieving her muggle camera.

"Say cheese!" Elle said in sing song, Gimpi smiled shyly while Elle on the other hand did a muscle pose, arms up and flexed, knees slightly bent, left hip out.. And right before the picture was snapped Elle stuck her tongue out. Narcissa found herself chuckling at the small girl.

As soon as the picture was taken Gimpi excused himself, "Mrs. Malfoy.. Say cheese." Elle said suddenly, snapping a picture of a laughing Narcissa Malfoy and a fist pumping Elle Carraway.

"Oh Merlin! My husband would have a heart attack if he was to see this!" She hadn't laughed like this in years.. It felt great, but now back to the matter at hand. "My, my. What an interesting tattoo you have there." Mrs. Malfoy had a gleam in her ice blue eyes as she seemed to examine Elle's body. The long tattoo of a black snake's tail started on her mid-right-thigh, around her leg until it no longer could, it then went straight up her hip making a backwards C on the side of her stomach, it then curled around to her back slithering its way up and over to her left shoulder where the head of the snake stopped at her collarbone. "How old are you?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired when she saw the naval piercing the young girl was sporting.

"I'm fourteen soon to be fifteen."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded her head in a way, "Well, tell me about yourself."

Elle hesitated, not sure what the woman wanted to know. "I'm better at this game when people just ask me questions." She said in a confused voice while walking over to a plush black chair while gesturing to the one on the other side of her coffee table to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Ah, I see. Only tell people what they wish to know." Mrs. Malfoy nodded while walking over and taking a seat.

Elle smiled.. She was in the middle of eating her breakfast when the intensity of Mrs. Malfoy's stare started to really get to her. Elle took a sip of her sweet tea, "So.. What did you want to know exactly?"

"How would you like to get away from your mom for the rest of the day?" Mrs. Malfoy suddenly asked.

"I'd love to."

"Good, go get cleaned up. We leave in an hour." Mrs. Malfoy made for the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy.. Is there anything particular I should wear?"

"Green, dark green." With that she turned on her heel, and said over her shoulder, "Oh, and pack your bags for Hogwarts. You won't be coming back here until the holidays." With that Elle was left alone to get ready and pack. Elle took a few moments to look around her. The dull gray walls had been mixed with glitter giving it that certain sparkle. The wall to the right of her bed held her closet door, it was made up like a collage.

She smiled when she saw a few of her favorite pictures.

The first one was the biggest of them all, it was of her and Viktor Krum with Audrey ducking behind a purple arm chair. Viktor had poured water on Elle resulting in her throwing everything in arms reach at his big head, finally she nailed him with a lamp.. At that point he stopped laughing and charged the small girl.. Tackling her to the floor breaking his mother's antique table.

The second one was of her and her father, it was taken right before she had left for her mother's. In the picture Elle was trying to give her dad, all 250 pounds of muscle, a piggy back ride.. In the mud. She had taken three steps before face planting in the mud, but of course her father caught himself and was laughing at the expense of his daughter. Elle glared up at her father before kicking his legs out from under him causing him to go smashing to the ground.

The last one was of her, Audrey, Gypsy, and Shamrock. Gypsy was chasing Elle around with a wooden paddle while Shamrock was trying his hardest to restrain the laughing Audrey. They were all laughing except for Gypsy who finally threw the paddle at Elle's head missing her by a mere inch, Elle then went to go and hug Gypsy when Shamrock appeared behind her with the paddle and landed a hard spank. This was just after the picture had been taken of her and her father.

She laughed at the memories, as she continued the inspection of her room. Her bed was black, her doors were black, her carpet, her tables, her chairs, and even all of her bedding was black. She laughed at the irony of it all, her room at her mother's was so dark, just like her relationship with her mother. Dark. The color scheme never depressed her like it would most, if anything it comforted her. Bright colors gave her headaches.. Not that she didn't love bright colors, she did. Just not on her walls, that was just too much.

Elle glanced at her clock at seeing the time she quickly hurried into her light yellow bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy lead Elle into a grand sitting room. Elle took in the room. Black, green, and silver.. The walls were a deep emerald green with silver trim. There was a huge black L shaped couch in the far corner, there were two black arm chairs caddy cornered in front of it. There were two more black arm chairs caddy cornered in front of a fire place made of black bricks. The fire place had a window on each side, the windows had silver curtains hanging from them. Above the fire place was a portrait.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

She glanced over at the small girl who she had only known for a few hours, "Yes, Elle?"

"Is that your husband and son?" Elle couldn't help but feel silly, the answer was more than obvious.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled affectionately, "Why.. Yes, yes they are." Elle could almost see the love rolling off of her, "Draco is your age.. He'll be going to school with you this year. He's in Slytherin.. And well.. Based on that tattoo of your's, you will be too." At this point she looked.. Hopeful. By looking at the picture Elle could see that Draco had striking white blond hair with light gray eyes. He was a younger version of his father.. Not that Mr. Malfoy was bad looking just.. Up tight.

"I'm sorry you won't get the chance to meet him tonight, Elle. He's away with his father at The World Cup. Draco should be home a little after dinner. My husband on the other hand.." Mrs. Malfoy's voice trailed off at the end with a worried look.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Elle prodded.

"Hmm?" She said, slightly dazed. "Oh, yes. My husband should be back before you leave for the train in the morning."

"What's his name?" She inquired, curiously.

Mrs. Malfoy looked genuinely confused, "Who's, dear?"

"Your husband's."

"Oh.. Lucius, Lucius Malfoy." With that Mrs. Malfoy stood walking from the room, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Hours later a small, bandaged house elf lead Elle into a dining room with a huge oak table that seated at least twelve, but there was only one place setting.

Elle turned to the tiny house elf, "Excuse me, but where is Mrs. Malfoy? I thought she would be joining me."

"Mistress Malfoy was called away on business. She says to send her regards and that she will be back by morning. Young Master Malfoy will arrive after dinner she says. She wishes you would get to know one another before you go." It peeped.

"Oh well, won't you sit with me? I hate eating all alone." Elle said with puppy dog eyes.

The little elf looked lost for words, it must be treated very badly here.. "My name's Elle. What's your's?"

"Mimsy." The small elf squeaked.

"Well.. Hiyah Mimsy." Elle smiled widely, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Mimsy will do favor."

"Tell me about the Malfoy's."

"Oh Miss! Mimsy cannot speak about them.. Mimsy will be punished if Mimsy does." Mimsy started to panic when she heard footsteps down the hall.

"Breathe, Mimsy. Breathe. You don't have to speak about them."

"Three.. Two.. One.." Mimsy whispered before popping out of the room.

Elle just kind of starred at the empty space wondering what had just happened.

"So your the one they all speak of."

Elle whipped her head around so fast she thought she'd get whiplash, "Holy shit!"

"And what a mouth she has on her." Elle was still holding her chest trying to keep her heart in tact.. And beating. "Does your mother know you speak like that?"

Elle stood up and walked right out of the room, "As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, she does."

She spun on her heel and as she was walking backwards, whispered, "And it doesn't make a fuck to me what she thinks. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Draco Malfoy."

With that Elle turned and ran up the stairs to one of the many guest bedrooms, leaving Draco to stare after her.

Draco had a strong feeling that this year.. Yes, this year would be more interesting than usual.

* * *

Hey guys! It's MT:).

Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be at least this long!  
Please review and give ideas if you have any!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! **Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

It was 10:30 a.m. when Draco had walked out of the fire place with his Eagle owl and luggage in hand. He looked around him before turning on his heel and waiting impatiently for Elle to come through.

Elle finally walked, more like completely face planted, right out of the fire place. She rolled over so that she was laying on her back, "I hate the Flo Powder Network.." She growled.

Draco tried to hold his tongue but simply couldn't and almost fell over laughing at her expense, causing Elle to send him a death glare, and Merlin would tell you, if looks could kill, Draco would be six feet under, "I caught your owl?" He offered while holding the tiny gray owl up as a peace offering.

"Oh.. Gee, thanks! Mean while, here I was falling on my face!"

Draco smirked while holding out a hand to her. She just turned her cheek to look at everyone surrounding them, "Yes, cause you just laying there doesn't make you look completely daft."

Elle finally swung her legs so she could gain some momentum to pull herself up. As she was doing so Draco just starred at her like she needed to be in an asylum.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, Draco Malfoy." She huffed, taking her owl, Ochade, and grabbing her trunk from the floor.

As she began to walk away he called, "Well, what else am I suppose to think? I mean.. Your outfit, your actions, and I have met your mother."

"Damn, and hey! What's wrong with my outfit?" She said spinning on her heel to face him. She took a few seconds to look down at her outfit. Blue panda hoodie, short shorts, and furry black boots. When she looked back up he was only a few inches away from her, "And don't ever compare me to my mother."

"Yeah.. Well, don't act so much like her and I won't have to."

Draco was lucky cause at this point three guys and one.. Eh.. Girl, Elle guess walked up. "Draco, who's this?" Inquired a tall guy with dark skin.

"Gabrielle Carraway." He drawled. Out of nowhere Elle flicked Draco on the nose, "What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled.

"When a dog refuses to behave you're suppose to flick it on the nose."

"Did she just imply that Draco is a dog?"

Draco's face was quickly turning from red to purple, "Mhmm. Call me Elle or you'll most likely get hurt. Better yet, just call me Carraway and we won't have any problems."

"Elle!" The six of them all turned to see a girl with long red hair with black underneath. She was wearing all pink.

"See you all at school. Goodbye, Draco." With that Elle ran in the direction of the pink girl, dragging her trunk behind her.

Draco starred after her. Dear Merlin! He hasn't even known this girl for twenty four hours and he was ready to choke her! "Well, Mate. She's interesting." Said Blaise.

Draco snorted while bending down to pick up his discarded luggage, "Besides, I wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis, if you know what I mean." The smirk Blaise wore slowly grew bigger as Draco's ice blue eyes narrowed.

Draco was about to say something when Pansy Pug-face Parkinson decided to chime in, "I never thought I'd see the day that a girl caught Blaise Zabini's attention." He turned away from his best mate to glare down at the girl, "Not that your homosexual or anything, just picky. Impossible to please."

Draco was thankful for the stupid ramblings of Pansy for once in his life, "Shut it, Pansy." She silenced immediately. "Blaise, I don't care if you want to shag her or just snog her.. But remember who she is and who we will have to answer to in the end." He drawled.

With that Draco sauntered off to board the train leaving a very intrigued Blaise behind, you could practically see the wheels turning in his head, that Slytherin smirk was coming back fast.

* * *

"Audrey Elizabeth Blackburn! Oh, how I've missed your skanky ass." Elle exclaimed while pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, Bitch." Audrey laughed, returning the hug. Bestfriends who insult each other.. Ahhh, true friends.

Elle pulled away looking at her friend, "How's Camree, Momma Evie, and Daddio Timbo?"

"Mom's a basket case. She hasn't had you around to fuss over, but I promise she made plenty of fuss about it all. Then she insisted on bringing out-" She was cut off by the last blow of the horn, signaling the departure of The Hogwarts Express. The two girls looked at each other like they didn't know what was happening. Looking around they noticed the two of them and a few other people were the only ones who remained on the platform.

When out of nowhere a man with long blonde hair was sprinting towards them, "Audrey! Gabrielle! Run! I'll get your things to Hogwarts. You _cannot _miss that train!" Elle was still starring at the man, who she recognized to be Lucius Malfoy, when she felt Audrey, the sensible one, dragging her along to the train.

Elle couldn't manage to put one foot in front of the other so when she face planted, again, Audrey kept running..

She felt someone grab her by the hips, pulling her up. When Elle got a mouthful of blonde hair she realised who was carrying her. Lucius was making good pace, noting Audrey had just jumped in the door turning to help Lucius get Elle on board. "Quit carrying me like a football! I'm not a baby!" She shrieked.

"No, but you're the size of one." He dead panned.

As Lucius roughly threw the girl into the train Elle yelled, "Rude!" Then proceded to crash into Audrey.

The bystanders just starred at the two in shock and amusement. All you could see was a tangled mess of black, pink, blue, and red.

They started to untangle themselves when out of nowhere their luggage and owl carriers fell out of thin air.. Right on top of the two girls. "Mother fucker!"

"Son of a bitch!" No one was quite sure who had said what, but it didn't really matter.. Same meaning.

A few people rushed forward to help. Grabbing bags, trunks, cages, and even more bags before the girls were finally revealed. Neither looked to thrilled to the way the ride had started out. While the guys were removing all of the luggage two girls, a blonde and a red head, manuevered their way into the mess to help the girls up.

The red head grabbed Audrey's hand and swiftly pulled her up only to be pulled down into the mess with her, a faint noise could be heard and it sounded like a hiss of pain. It was went completely silent except for the rummage of the three girls tangled on the floor. Audrey managed to roll off of the other two girls.. Right before Elle sent the red head flying through the air into two fat guys. At the impact Audrey winced, wondering if it felt at all like a belly flop into the pool.

The taller of the two shoved the girl roughly into the floor, "Hey! Don't push her around like that." Audrey snapped, noticing three red heads, another girl, and a guy with jet black hair come out of the group looking ready to blow. "It's not like she meant to jiggle your roll." Audrey limped over to them, forgetting all about Elle, who was swearing to beat the next blonde she saw.

"Ginny," The new girl rushed forward to help the girl up.

"Carraway.." A cold voice drawled. "Learn to stay off your back and teach your pets to behave."

* * *

Heyyy, it's MT.

There will be more shortly. My attention has been stolen away multiple times by other favorites of mine.  
Yliana and I are still very into this story, and there will be more verrrrrrry soon.

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER!** Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

Audrey collapsed into one of the seats in a compartment she would be sharing with Ginny, and her friends. "Just let her go," she breathed seeing a few of the guys struggling to get her in.

"Yeah! Just let me go!" Elle yelled, "Surely Blondie can take a few hits and maybe some..." She took a deep breath while donkey kicking a guy with short black her square in the ribs, "kicks."

The guy automatically dropped to the ground, "I'm done." He said, raising his hands in defeat. The three red heads, who were still trying to contain Elle, lossened their grips with looks from bewilderment to horrifed gracing their features.

"Ahhah!" Elle yelled, twisting out of their grip. What Elle didn't expect was that through out all the struggle someone had a chance to shut the sliding door.. So as always, Elle ran smack into it. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

The blonde from earlier peered down at Elle through the glass window, "My bad.. Sorry." She said, sheepishly tucking a loose hair behind her ear. The girl slowly slid the door open only for Elle to fall out of the compartment.

"Okay! That's it!" Elle huffed, grabbing the blonde's hand. "All I have done for the last fourty-eight hours is fall and I'm sick of it.." Looking around everyone either looked amused or taken aback.. Everyone except for Audrey, "What?"

Audrey stood up, "I see someone forgot their manners," She hissed. "Everyone, I'm Audrey Blackburn."

She then looked at Elle pointedly, "Elle Carraway." She huffed.

The girls soon learned that the blonde was Chloe Rossdale. The red head, who had fallen into the fat guy, Ginny Weasley. Two of the other red heads, twins, were George and Fred Weasley. The last red head was Ron Weasley. The other girl in the compartment was Hermione Granger.. And last, but not least, was the boy Elle had so nicely donkey kicked, Harry Potter.

"Wait.." Audrey looked to Elle, a suspicious glint in her eye, "The Harry Potter? Like.. Seriously?"

He gulped, "Yeah, I think your friend cracked a few ribs." He was clutching his side, looking to be in real pain.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not.." Elle trailed off earning her a elbow to the ribs, courtesy of Audrey Blackburn herself. "What? You told me never say anything I didn't mean.."

"You are such a bitch. You know what I meant!" Audrey gave Elle a look, "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"You know me better than that! I only keep my mouth shut when severely pissed. You know this!"

"Well, that's beside the point!"

"Hi?"

"How?"

"It just is!"

"Uh.. Hello?"

"That's a sucky reason, Audrey." Elle dead panned.

"I'm okay with that."

"We are still here!" Someone, or two people, screamed in Elle's ear. Her eyes grew wide, boring into Audrey's. They both turned to see who it was.. Twins. Elle just starred at them for awhile. "I wonder if steam will come out of her ears." Snickered one of them.

Audrey started to shake her head, "Big mistake," looking to Elle, "Get 'em." With that the small girl charged the two boys.. It was kinda surprising to see a little girl take down two full grown guys, but she did.. And they weren't coming up.

"Ouch!"

"Merlin, help!"

"Ahhh! Ugh." Ron and Harry slowly made their way over to Audrey, "Do we help?" Harry whispered.

Not taking her eyes off the struggle, "Do you want to lose a limb?" Shaking his head, "I can't see you."

"Oh, right. No, I prefer to keep all limbs in tact." He swallowed.

Audrey smirked, "Then I'd stay behind me."

After a few more minutes and everyone using Audrey and Hermione as human shields the fight started to die down. "Are you finished yet?"

Elle popped up then with a smile on her face, "All done." Looking down on her handy work everyone other than Ginny and Audrey winced. The two brothers were a human knot.. Litterally. At some point during it all Elle had managed to get her wand out and cast a spell making the boys super stretchy.. Legs were tied to arms, necks, and stomachs.. One of them was even kissing their own ass.

"I gotta learn that spell." Ginny said in awe.

"That's so wrong.. On so many levels." Ron stated.

"That's gotta hurt.." Chloe whispered.

"That's not physically possible!" Hermione denied.

"It's magically possible, Mione." Harry informed.

"It's Elle." Audrey smirked.

"Never, and I mean ever, yell in my ear." Elle smiled, sweetly.

Everyone then helped the boys untagle them selves and Audrey had to blackmail Elle into reversing the spell. So while Elle spent the rest of the ride grumbling to herself about evil red heads in the corner and Fred grumbled how it wasn't fair or human that such a small girl made him kiss his own arse, Audrey got to know everyone. She seemed to instatly hit it off with everyone.. Well, except for Ginny that is.

Before they knew it, it was time to change into their robes. Harry had some trouble and Elle promised to take him to the Hospital Wing when everything was settled.. She wasn't very happy about it, but Audrey was satisfied.

"Audrey!" Elle screamed.

"Uh oh.." They all turned their heads in time to see Audrey running down the hall towards the cabin with a very pevved looking Elle hot on her tail.

* * *

Hopefully, more tomorrow before I leave for Colorado!

Sorry, Life doesn't always leave much time to slow down these days.

- MT.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!** Yliana and I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. Although we do take great pride in owning the girls and their families.

* * *

"Get out of the way! Move!" Audrey yelled running into the compartment, "Shut the door, shut the door!" She said, while crawling on to the far corner of a bench pulling her knees up to her chest, "Lock it."

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Ron gawked.

"Let me in!" Elle screamed, banging on the compartment door causing everyone to scream bloody murder while moving as far away from the door as humanly possible, during the commotion one of the twins grabbed Audrey by the hips lifting her up only to put her right back down.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Ron yelped, holding on to Ginny's arm, as though he was going to use her as some form of weapon. Ginny kept trying to get loose to unlock the door which resulted in the other twin and Ron sitting on her, "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Tell us what happened," Hermione urged.

"Okay, well Elle has been at her mom's all summer so I got her books, broom, and robes... Well, I decided to save some room and shrink her clothes..." She trailed off looking over at the others urging her to continue, "The spell must have gone wrong though,"

"So her clothes didn't shrink?" Harry guessed.

"Oh, no.. They shrunk alright." She looked over to Harry, "Into a mini skirt and crop top.. The robe stayed the same length though." Audrey then looked up at Elle through the glass.. Not seeing her, she started to edge closer to the door..

"BOO!" Elle screamed popping out of nowhere. The same twin grabbed Audrey, pulling her back to him.

"Uh... Fred or George..? Why am I sitting in your lap?" Audrey inquired, watching the door catiously. Elle still stood behind it fuming mad, but with a all too sweet smile.

"Cause she won't hurt you and I don't want to kiss my arse again!" Fred.

"Who do you think she is trying to get to?" Audrey screamed.

"Oh, right." With that Fred gently shoved Audrey off of him and towards the door... Minus the gentle part. "You go deal with that, Love."

"Gee, _thanks_." Audrey carefully stood, looking out of the compartment. She could see Elle was freely flaunting herself about or was just too mad to notice. Audrey guessed both. "Come on, Elle. You know it was just an accident. Besides, now you can make a statement to how you feel about the dress code while showing off."

The raven haired girl took a few deep breaths and looked around. She sent death glares at every single pair of curious eyes, making sure not to miss anyone. The look deep in her charcoal eyes made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up and their toes curl, "_Can I help you?_" She hissed at a few first years causing them to hurry back wherever they came from. Looking back towards Audrey, "I still get one hit."

"Shoulda seen that coming." Audrey huffed, unlocking the compartment door and sliding it open.

"What are you doing?" Cried the whole lot behind the glum red head.

"I'd rather face her now then get stabbed in my sleep."

"Eh, yeah."

"True."

"Good point."

"And for the record, this isn't exactly the statement I wanted to make." Elle pointed to the white button up - that was now a crop top - and the black skirt - that was now a mini - and her long classic black dress robes.

* * *

Okay... If I try to write this in thrid person anymore I might beat my head against a brick wall.  
So, This is the last thrid person bit. I will be writing more with this story very soon!


End file.
